The present invention relates to recording and producing apparatus for disk-type recording media of the type which employs an erase head and a record head.
With conventional apparatus of the above type, there has been a disadvantage that when the record head and the erase head are arranged separately with respect to a disk-type recording medium such as a magnetic, recording medium optical recording medium or magneto-optical recording medium, the amount of deviation between the relative mechanical positions of the record head and the erase head has a serious effect on the alignment accuracy of the recording and erasing positions of information on the recording medium.